Never Get In Lottie's Way
by Can't Decide a Pen Name
Summary: Aren't you curious as to how Ivor ended up in that well, and how Lottie is selling all of his old merchandise? Well, It all started out as just another ordinary day on the island, and a little friendly conversation.


**Yeah, I am super bored today, and so I decided to write this as well :D **

**Now, I got this idea while PMing Epic Laughter, and I thought it was really funny so I wrote about it! So PLEASE don't give me all the credit, I only wrote it!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>The store was empty. Not one person in site. Her stock was full, and not one thing was out of place. Lottie glared around, unhappy with this site. Usually, gardeners were crowding in her store, wanting her goods. She had everything a gardener would ever need, and more. But for some reason, ever since "Ivor's Bargain" opened, she rarely saw her regulars anymore. Even the sales she rarely had weren't enough to bring them all back. No, they wanted the cheap garbage Ivor sold.<p>

_I just don't get it... How could anyone want his crap? I have quality goods here myself! _She thought angrily to herself. Frustrated, she had walked out of her shop and glared over a Ivor's. She saw a few people leaving, but not much. Maybe he wasn't as lucky as she thought.

Her face turned into a scowl as she saw Ivor walk out of his shop, waving to the people good-bye. His blue eyes traced over and met her cold ones. Of course, being the person he is, Ivor didn't notice the hostility.

"Tally ho Lottie, my good woman!" He said happily. Lottie, not wanting to look bad in front of anyone who was nearby, put on a happy smile and waved back.

"Good day Ivor!" She said, trying to hide the irritation in her voice. To her dismay, Ivor strolled over to her shop, wanting to chat with his "Friend".

"I say, it is quite a beautiful day today, isn't it?" He said, putting his arms up in exaggeration. Lottie clicked her tongue, and forced herself to nod.

"Yeah. It's lovely, isn't it?"

"Why of course my good women!" Ivor said before he started to babble away about sunshine and other nonsense. Lottie stood there with a very bored expression on her face. Out of everything she despised about him, this was defiantly number one. Not only did he steal her costumers, but he would talk about the most random thing he could think of, as if they were _friends_. Oh, how she hated using that word with him.

Her eyes gazed around him. He was making gestures, his hands moving around as he rambled on. Lottie's eyes looked around until something started to stand out. She hadn't realized it before, but there was a well just outside her store. It was poorly built, a bit lopsided on the top, and it gave her a wonderful idea.

"I mean, everyday should be treated-"

"That's lovely. Say Ivor, have I told you about one of my new products?" Lottie said, cutting off the man. Ivor smiled stupidly as he shook his head.

"Not at all. May I take a peek?" He said, walking into the store, when Lottie stuck her arm out, blocking him.

"Sorry, it isn't inside."

"Oh? Then where is it?"

"Right over here!" Lottie said happily, guiding the shorter man to the well. She stretched her arm out towards it, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Here it is?" Ivor looked at it with interest. He walked up, to it, running his hands around the stones that held it together.

"Very nice... Very nice indeed..." Ivor said. Lottie rolled her eyes.

_Of course he would love such a piece of crap... _She thought. A wicked smiled crawled along her face as Ivor started to bend over, looking into the darkness of the well.

"Hm, this is very nice, but there is a funny smell coming from- WHOA!" He yelped. There was a rather large force on his rump, and he fell inside. Lottie smiled, watching him being swallowed into the darkness. She laughed a little when there was a rather loud thud.

"Ow... Lottie?" Ivor's voice echoed out of the well. Lottie, still with a smile on her face, bent over and looked in.

"Yes?" She said sweetly into the well. Ivor strained himself trying to get up. He looked up, and saw a tiny light where the entrance was, as well as the sunlight reflecting off of Lottie's golden mask.

"I seem to have fallen into the well. Do you have maybe a ladder that could help me get out?" He heard a small laugh at the top, sounding exactly like Lottie.

"I do, but I am not going to go get it." She said, her voice echoing down to him. His eyes widened a little.

"Might I ask why not?"

"Because, you chose the _wrong _woman to mess with Ivor," she said, "You think you could just come in and open a shop, selling a bunch of crap that for some odd reason people find irresistible to have? Let me tell you something, NO one can take away my costumers and think they can get away with it!" Before Ivor could have said anything else, Lottie found the lid beside the well and placed it on top. Ivor could no longer see the light anymore, and was now trapped in the darkness.

"... Well, there is a good reason to why this happened. I must make the best of it now." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>2 years later<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning Lottie!" said the young gardener Seiko. Lottie turned and smiled, seeing she had brought her friend Dustin, and Maddie, Lottie's own daughter.<p>

"Good morning children! How are you today?" She asked, "Bright eyed, busy-tailed, and ready to spend?"

"Nah, we are just here to say hi," Seiko said, "Just kidding! We heard you had something new and came to see it!" Lottie smiled.

"Why of course! Come this way children!" The storekeeper said happily, leading the kids outside. Seiko looked around at the many golden colored watering cans.

"Didn't Ivor used to sell those?" She asked. Lottie didn't look behind her.

"Yes he did. But since his unfortunate disappearance, I was finally able to get my hands on them," The older woman said extending her arm out to an old friend of hers, "This is the new item for sale- the Wishing Well."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is how Ivor ended up in the well :D<br>Please review! **


End file.
